Dreaming Within a Dream
by DaMajikBanana
Summary: An AU that Ymir changes schools due to problems in the family. She is suffering from depression due to the entire scenario, but this begins to change once she starts school. YmirxKrista


I walked into the unfurnished room and threw my bag onto the ground. I unzipped the smallest pocket and pulled out a rugged black book and a pen and began to write:

* * *

"What fucking asses. I can get that my parents are going through some heavy shit and that me being such a troublemaker in school makes it worse, but to fucking kick me out? What the hell? Not only that, but to kick me out into a sketchy hotel in a completely different country? Forcing me to leave what few friends I had and to change schools. And this didn't come across as overly dramatic to either of them? It's a bit funny that the nicest thing either of them had ever done for me was paying for the first month of rent after kicking me out. Guess that means I need to find a job. Way to go Mom and Dad. I'm not even 18 yet and you have managed to fuck my life up. Hey, Ymir, on the bright side, no more sleeping in a basement. Yeah. That's the _only_ good thing I can see in all of this.

-September 1st, 2010"

* * *

I shut the book and stared at it as a few drops fell from my eyes to the rough cover of my diary. My thumb instinctively wiped away the tears and place the book down next to me so I could curl into a little ball. "Why? Why must I go through all of this? Why was I even born?" I felt the rivers of tears run down the mountains of my face as I choked on my own words. I pulled my hood over my face and leaned against the blandly white wall so I could gently cry myself asleep.

The sudden playing of my phone's ringtone woke me up. Nearly scared me as well, because I forgot I set an alarm for school. I prepared for school like any other day and head out the door, my face well attached to my phone as I had no idea as to where this new school was. After 20 or so minutes of carefully navigating, I found myself at the gate to my new school. The giant sign couldn't help but grab everyone's attention.

* * *

**"SINA HIGH SCHOOL: HOME OF THE HUNTERS!"**

* * *

I sheathed my phone and walked onto the campus. It was a lot smaller than my old school but it was a lot more beautiful to look at. I looked at my new schedule and realized my first class was on the other side of the school, so I rushed so I wouldn't be late. I walked and looked around and a large group of guys caught my attention. The were all standing there as if they suddenly became retarded or so, but then one of them spoke and proved otherwise.

"Man, that chick is sooooo gonna be my date for prom this year." One of them said.

"Dude, are you stupid, she is already dating that little nerd. I dunno why a banging girl like her would want a short nerd when she could have a real man," another replied while flexing. I didn't stay around long, but it was long enough to realize they were talking about some girl. While I was curious as to who this girl was, I was too focused on getting to class to truly care.

I made it to my first period and opened the door, to see that all seats were taken but one. My feet slowly shuffled towards it as I looked at who sat near me. Maybe it was too early in the morning, maybe it was because I am suffering minor depression, but the unfamiliar faces invoked no feelings to me. They just felt like generic background people. I made it to my seat and sat down, when nearly instantaneously, the girl next to me began to talk to me.

"Hey, I have not seen you here before. Are you new?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," I mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"Cool. Well, would you care to allow me to be a friend of your's and for you to eat lunch with me?" I looked at her and she cocked her head a bit to the left and smiled. The originally generic background face turned into a person, eyes sparkling at the possibility of making a new friend. It was kind of weird but it was nice to have a feeling other than wishing for death to happen. I nodded at the girl's invitation. Her grin doubled in size. "Oh, I nearly forgot, my name is Sasha."

"Yeah, I'm Ymir." I replied with a small smile. It wasn't anything big, but a part of me felt a bit better, and that maybe this whole situation wasn't so bad. The teacher finally came into the room and apologized for being late.

"I am deeply sorry class for being late, but you all know how foreign language classes are. Half fooling around and half saying hello. Now here is a little pretest to see how much you all know: How do you say 'hello' in German?"

A short blond boy raised his hand. " 'Guten tag' is the more formal way, but a simple 'hallo' should do."

"Good job. Now does anyone know what our school's motto is and what it means?"

The same boy raised his hand.

"Anyone other than Armin?"

A boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand.

"Okay, Eren, what is it?"

"Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger. And it means we are gonna defeat the Titans this year!" The boy said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Not exactly, Mr. Jaegar. It means 'They are the food, and we are the hunter', which does imply us beating the Titans this year, but not exactly." The teacher went on about random German phrases and such until the bell rang to dismiss us. I grabbed my stuff and Sasha ran up to me.

"Let me see what classes we have!" She demanded. I handed her my schedule and she shrieked, implying either something really great, or extremely horrendous. "We have 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th together. So that's German, Algebra II, World History, and Chemistry!" As she jumped for joy about our shared classes, I wondered which clubs or sports I want to join. I don't really want to join any because most people are idiots and I don't want to 'accidentally' kill them, but if I managed to survive so far with Sasha, I think that may not happen. As I continued to ponder what I wanted to join, we finally made it to the next period and grabbed seats near each other.

So my day went by pretty fast from there. Algebra is not big deal. For me, at least, as the same could not be said about Sasha. She kept complaining, saying that "Satan then said 'let us add the alphabet to math as well'". English was, well, English. Me and the teacher got in an argument about the symbolism behind blue curtains in the story, which may have landed me a detention, but earned me another friend as well as the respect of most of my fellow classmates. World History is always fun. Some guys fuck up and war happens. Though, it always surprises you. Sometimes the war is only a war by name. Sometimes one of the sides of the war decides to go full douche mode and brings in cannons while the other side is using puny swords. Such a fun subject.

Then came Chemistry. Chemistry was completely different and changed how the rest of my day went. I went in and sat near Sasha and my new friend, Connie. (And by friend, I mean it in the vaguest of ways, because we share nearly nothing in common, but hey, I guess opposites do attract) We talked about random stuff, as all the kids in the class were doing, and the teacher finally told us to shut up so he could begin his lesson. About five minutes into the lecture, the door opened and in came a petite, blond girl. She walked up to the professor and handed him a late slip, apologized, and took the empty seat in front of me. My eyes followed her movements out of habit, but decided to look even after she was seated. I stared at her for a good five minutes, hearing the teacher's words, but unable to comprehend them, let alone care. I finally shook out of it and placed my head on the desk, deciding that a little nap may do me some good.

I woke up and the room was empty besides me and her. I pretended to sleep to avoid having to interact with her as she sat in her spot in front of me. There was a faint beating sound,which I could not tell where it came from, but I was really hoping it wasn't my chest. It began to grow in loudness. I finally decided to man up and grabbed my bag and headed for the door, preparing for her to talk to me for some reason. I blushed at the thought of it. The loud beating sound peaked and I realized it was coming from the roof. Then it stopped for a moment, when suddenly the ceiling broke open and a large hand grabbed the girl. My mind quit working and my body made up for it. I dropped my bag and ran towards the hand and got a hold of its pinky. I pulled myself up and realized a giant was holding us, no more than 10 meters high. I clenched its skin in my hands and climbed up its arm. It grabbed me with its other hand and lifted me to its face. "Fuck, its gonna eat me. I am going to die." I thought. I managed to free my left hand and I pounded on its eye until it dropped us both. As I continued to abuse the giant's eye, I yelled as loud as I could, "RUN! I GOT THIS, SO RUN!" I saw the girl give a smile, and began to sprint in the other direction. I smiled, as I felt good about what I had just done, stopping the abuse of the giant's right eye long enough for him to grab me once more, this time a tighter grip that I could not escape. I cried for help, but could not yell loud enough with my lungs being compressed so much by the giant's tight grip. The giant slowly lifted my to his face, whilst opening his mouth. I shut my eyes, not wishing to see whatever would happen next.

"Ymir, get up!" a familiar voice said. My first thought was that I was dead. I opened my eyes to see that the teacher was calling my name. I quickly sat up as I realized he knew I fell asleep.

"Ymir, I am so happy to see how much you are paying attention in my class. How about you tell the class how big a mole is." He said with a sadistic smirk, expecting me not to be able to answer.

I saw the whole class turn and look at me. More notably, the girl in front of me. Her eyes met mine and I swear that caused me to go full retard for a moment.

"Well it depends how fat the mole is, doesn't it?" I said.

_Great job, Ymir. Not only did you probably earn another detention, but you just went full retard in front of a cute girl._

The entire class laughed, except the teacher. Her laugh was so cute. If I did land another detention, it was worth it for that girl's laugh.

"Ymir, see me after class." the teacher responded. "Krista, how big is one mole?"

"6.02x10^23" the girl in front of me quietly said. Krista. _So that's her name. It's a pretty name. Hell, she's cute enough if her name was Helga she would make it incredibly sexy._ The teacher continued with his lecture. Krista waited for the teacher to look away and faced me. "'Depends how fat the mole is.' That's kinda funny, Ymir," she said to me with a smile.

_Oh my god she said my name._

I smiled back. "Well, it does. He never specified what kind of mole. Maybe it's the animal. Maybe it's the science thing you said. Maybe it's that monstrous thing on his face." I joked.

She giggled again. I put my hand over my face so that my huge grin would not show. "You're so funny. Too bad this teacher has no sense of humor. It must suck to not find your jokes funny." The bell rang and the teacher called for me, probably to hand me another detention. I looked at Krista and she smiled and her eyes met mine, telling me that everything was going to be better. She shyly waved goodbye to me and left the classroom with a huge smile.

_Why must every little thing that this creature of beauty do make me smile and want her?_


End file.
